


Anger and Worry

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Fussing, Injury, Other, Snowed In, nursing back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Tumblr prompt - anger born from worry. Kass is injured and Melarue fusses ove rher.





	Anger and Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm

“You should not have run off to fight them on your own -

“I was the closest! Ow! Not so tight!” Kass says as Melarue ties the bandage on her leg. They look back up at her, eyebrows raised.

“Your calf is severely lacerated and we will be unable to travel as long as the storm is outside,” they say, sounding very much like she does when scolding Ash for eating too many cookies before dinner. 

“Lacerated it may be, but the storm is not my fault.”

“No, but now you are at risk of infection and that can kill you. As can blood loss and I am not a healer and -

“Melarue,” she says, “I’m okay. I’m not going to die. You applied the poultice and it is wrapped in a bandage that was pre-treated with elfroot salve. It will heal over night.”

They purse their lips and look away from her, “I do not like you running headlong into danger.”

“Oh well, my job is a bit bad for that then. Do you think they’ll let me quit?” She knows she’s being a smart-ass, but it really is only to relieve the tension. They are so concerned and tense that it’s worrying  _her_. It is not like she can take the injury back and she cannot control the snow storm raging outside. 

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission on the eastern side of Skyhold’s mountains. There had been rumors of Red Templars trying to gain a foothold too close to home and they just needed some reconnaissance. Kass volunteered herself, needing some space from all the politics of being Inquisitor and Herald. Melarue tagged along because they wanted to and well, she likes them, she doe’t need a break from them. 

They didn’t find Red Templars but bandits. Bandits who managed to cut Kass’s leg up while she was defending Melarue. After the skirmish, they took her to a nearby cave and in the time it took to get her leg all patch up, a snow storm had rolled in. 

The cave is nice, at least.

“Kassaran.”

“Melarue?” 

They cross their arms over their chest and sigh, “You need to be more careful.”

“I do try, you know. I don’t  _like_ getting slashed.” She reaches for their hand, taking it between hers. They are cold, and by the sound of the storm, things will get colder. 

“We need to conserve warmth, and you need a reassuring hug,” she says.

“I do not need a hug,” they tell her. Uh-huh, right. 

“I scared you, hugs are very good at helping getting over that. I know because Ash scares me all the time and afterwards I always hug her for like five minutes straight.” She rubs their hand and gives it a small tug. Melarue sighs and finally gives in, moving to wrap their arms around her propped up torso. They tuck their head under her chin and she holds them close. 

“I do not scare easily.”

“I know, I won’t tell anyone.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
